


Publicity Stunt

by miss_nettles_wife



Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [1]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Amputation, gift wrapping, ship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Janet and Dash try and wrap some gifts. Well, Janet is wrapping gifts anyway.
Relationships: Marshall Teller/Dash X
Series: Eerie Advent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Publicity Stunt

**Author's Note:**

> Advent time, bitches. This one was prompted by froodle: wrapping paper. If you'd like to give me a prompt, feel free to vist the post on DW or my tumblr ask box :-)
> 
> EDIT: it was in fact deifire who prompted wrapping paper. I am an idiot.

“And you think Marshall will like this?” Dash asked, looking down at the hand he was holding, half wrapped. The look of the whole situation, at least to Janet, was sort of morbid. With his long coat and grey hair, Dash could probably pass for a member of the Addams Family, and Marshall’s missing hand could just about pass for Thing. Cousin Thing? Janet has never watched The Addams Family, she just knew about it via pop culture references. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

But now she was thinking about morbid families, Dash looked like the kid from The Munsters. A little bit. Maybe she was just going cross-eyed from their absolute marathon of gift wrapping for Simon’s latest publicity stunt, to give as many gifts as possible to the local children's hospital, an initiative pioneered by Melaine. She liked Melaine, she did, but being forced to spend her Christmas Eve in the school gym wrapping donated gifts as not what she’d planned. 

She surveyed the Mount Everest stack of gifts still to wrap and then looked back at Dash, who was trying to hold Marshall’s severed hand down long enough to wrap it up, but it kept trying to escape. Either to try and make it big in Hollywood, or try and get back onto Marshall’s body, at this point she wouldn’t be surprised by either option. 

Since he was an invalid for the time being, due to only having one hand, Marshall had been spared by Simon and his freight train of a plan to incur public favor. She wished she was with him, at Dash’s duplex, watching old Christmas movies. Or maybe it was horror movies. She hadn’t thought to check. Grabbing a boxed Barbie Doll, who was dressed like an elf, she lay it flat on a square of wrapping paper and began folding it. 

“Maybe we should have gotten more helpers.” She said, conversationally, while Dash beat Marshall’s hand away from his hair with a wrapped Wiffle bat. “And be careful with that, some sick kid might be dreaming about becoming a professional Baseball player.” 

“Maybe I should put it in a box.” Dash mused, finally managing to get the hand out of his hair without giving himself a concussion. In recent years, he’d started dying it black, but the color always faded grey within a few weeks. He must spend a lot on hair dye, she thought, setting Barbie aside and grabbing a Monopoly box. 

“Is that ethical? Is it like...Sentient?” 

“I don’t know,” Dash admitted, keeping his grip on the hand iron firm. “Maybe it’s like Thing from the Addams Family.” With that, he dropped it into a cardboard box that had earlier been holding about a hundred (or, it felt like a hundred) uninflated basketballs, all of which were now inflated and wrapped, painstakingly, by Janet. He sat on it, and then grabbed Janet’s tape gun from out of her hand. 

She flicked her hair indignantly, and the jingle of her seasonally appropriate earrings almost scared the bejesus out of her. 

“Dash!” She exclaimed. 

“Just for a second.” He told her, before standings. The box promptly began to thump around as the hand inside tried to escape. 

“I don’t think that box is gonna hold it ‘till Christmas.” 

“You might be right.” He admitted and handed her the tape gun. “Maybe it’s like a chicken with its head cut off, and it’ll die.” 

“Why do you have to be so damn morbid all the time?” She complained, grabbing another box of Monopoly. What had Simon been thinking with this, who wants to get Monopoly for Christmas? The most boring game in the world, the only people who won Monopoly were the ones who didn’t give up; and not giving up at Monopoly is a net loss. 

“You try not being morbid when your nemesis gets his hand caught in a dimensional portal.” 

“I don’t have a nemesis.” 

“Ever thought about why?” Before she can throw the tape gun at him, the hand bursts free from the box and began skittering around the gym. “Don’t let it get out the door!” Dash shouted, as Janet leaped up to help him wrangle it. 


End file.
